


It's Just Addiction

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hartmon Week 2016, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые люди не считают "соулмейт" чем-то хорошим. Хартли один из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт АУ, где "соулмейт" больше не про судьбу и Настоящую Любовь, а про необъяснимое влечение. Проявления соулмейта соответственно тоже более реалистичные, насколько это вообще возможно при данном концепте.

Он здесь. Хартли чувствовал это. Буквально ощущал его присутствие — ещё слабо, но довольно отчётливо.  
Большинство мечтали об этом — встретить своего соулмейта, да ещё и в довольно юном возрасте. Для Хартли Рэтевея это был самый страшный кошмар.

— А вот и он. Хартли, позволь представить тебе — Циско Рамон, — Гаррисон Уэллс представил парня, появившегося в дверях. Он. Действительно. Он. Чёрт. Бежать слишком поздно.

Кажется Гаррисон сказал о парне — Циско — ещё что-то, но Хартли не слушал. Его поглотили эмоции. Свои: страх, желание, ненависть, восхищение. Чужие: любовь, радость, непонимание, любопытство.

— Уверен, он прекрасно вольётся в твою команду. Верь мне, — Хартли наконец смог сосредоточиться на словах своего наставника. Первый эмоциональный прилив отступил. Хартли снова себя контролировал.  
— Вам я верю. Но я вряд ли доверюсь тому, кто в первый день работы на миллионную корпорацию надел футболку с надписью «Сохраняйте спокойствие и Хан выстрелит первым», — лучшая защита — нападение. Не дать соулмейт-связи образоваться. Оградиться нарочитой неприязнью, агрессией, ненавистью. И заставить его ненавидеть в ответ.

Так будет лучше. Для них обоих.

* * *

 

Циско Рамон оказался чертовски упрямым.

Хартли очень старался свести контакты с ним к минимуму. Практически избегать его. А когда это было невозможно, вести себя максимально раздражающе. Это не помогало. Вообще. Совсем. Циско даже спустя две чёртовых недели продолжал пытаться завести дружеский разговор, влезть в личное пространство, прикоснуться.

Отметка — соулмарка — на левой ладони проявлялась всё отчётливее и уже можно было разглядеть бледно-розовое пятно причудливой формы. Но гораздо хуже было то, что и другое проявление соулмейта также усиливалось. Эмпатическая связь.

Хартли не просто ощущал присутствие Циско, когда тот был неподалёку. Он вновь, как и при первом контакте, начинал чувствовать его эмоции. К счастью, только самые яркие и при непосредственной близости, но этого было достаточно. Отчаянное желание Циско любить и быть любимым, боль неприятия, непонимание — Хартли ощущал отголоски этих чувств пусть ещё слабо, но отчётливо. Это заставляло его собственные эмоции выходить из-под контроля. Сочувствие, желание принять, боль, боль, боль, боль. Ненависть. Не Циско — хотя Хартли искренне желал, чтобы тот думал, что именно к нему, — но к самому себе. И к чёртовому концепту соулмейта.

Проклятый соулмейт, заставляющий чувствовать влечение к человеку просто потому что. Плевать на настоящие чувства, плевать на личность, плевать на всё — соулмейт-зависимость сильнее. Да с героина слезть проще, чем с соулмейта!

Противнее всего Хартли было от того, что, если бы не соулмейт, он бы попытал своё счастье с Циско. Потому что, чёрт возьми, успел влюбиться в него по-настоящему. Не в «соулмейта», но в личность. Циско был милым, добрым, немного наивным и невероятно открытым. Умным, хотя и слегка рассеянным. Очаровательным мальчиком-задротом с поп-культурной отсылкой на каждый случай и тёплой солнечной улыбкой. Чёрт, Хартли не мог устоять, но впадать в соулмейт-зависимость было страшно и просто отвратительно. Чёрт.

* * *

 

— В чём твоя проблема, Рэтэвей?! — Циско стоял в дверях лаборатории Хартли. Было уже довольно поздно, почти все сотрудники СТАР Лабс разошлись по домам, но, к сожалению, Циско не был в их числе.

Хартли решил просто игнорировать его. Делать вид, что слишком занят. Возможно, Циско решит, что всё это не стоит его усилий, и уйдёт. Ну да, конечно.

— Не делай вид, что не замечаешь меня, — Циско был действительно раздражён. Хартли чувствовал это очень отчётливо. И это должно было радовать — добился того, чего желал — но почему-то только вызывало ответную злость.

Хартли развернулся на стуле, теперь он смотрел прямо на Циско. Метка на руке горела.

— Повторяю: в чём твоя проблема? — руки на груди скрещены, на лице недовольство. Хартли впервые видел Циско таким. — И не прикидывайся, что не знаешь, о чём я.  
— У меня нет никаких проблем, кроме того, что ты мешаешь мне работать, — в принципе отчасти это было правдой. Одно только присутствие Циско заметно отвлекало и не давало сосредоточиться.  
— Ладно, поставим вопрос по-другому. Мы соулмейты. Я это знаю. Ты это знаешь. Так какого чёрта ты ведёшь себя _так?_ Какого чёрта ты меня избегаешь?

Хартли глубоко вздохнул. Возможно, лучшим решением будет сказать всё, как есть.

— Я веду себя с тобой так именно потому что мы соулмейты. Я не хочу формирования этой связи, чёртовой зависимости, которую в дальнейшем почти невозможно будет разорвать. И я не хочу вступать в отношения, которые продиктованы исключительно этой зависимостью.

Злость Циско сменилась недоумением. Непониманием. Страхом. Ну хоть не отвращением — и на том спасибо.

— Но это же неправильно! — Циско в пару шагов сократил дистанцию между ними и почти нависал над Хартли. — Соулмейт это-  
— Зависимость, — Хартли встал со стула и легонько оттолкнул Циско подальше от себя, — зависимость и ничего более.  
— Нет, нет, нет, ты ничего не понимаешь, — на лице Циско читалась боль. А по эмпатической связи отчётливо ощущалось... отчаяние? Хартли не понимал. Да, отказ соулмейта должен быть болезненным, но настолько?

И чёрт, это было слишком даже для такого мудака, как Хартли. Он не хотел причинять Циско боль, он не хотел всего этого. Проклятый соулмейт, проклятый соулмейт, проклятый соулмейт! Почему всё должно быть так сложно.

— Чего я не понимаю, Франциско?  
— Я... — Циско, казалось, хотел ответить, но запнулся. Страх. Непонимание. Наверняка из-за того, какие эмоции транслировал сам Хартли. — Для меня соулмейт это последняя надежда. Я полный неудачник в отношениях и думал, что это всё потому что мне суждено встретить того самого человека. Но оказалось, что я ещё большая катастрофа и меня даже мой соулмейт ненавидит и, чёрт, прости, я не должен был. Ты прав. Прости.

И Циско рванул из лаборатории Хартли. Да уж, отлично поговорили.

* * *

 

На следующий день Хартли пришёл к Циско сам. Это было самым глупым решением в его жизни, опережающим по идиотизму даже каминг-аут перед гомофобными родителями.

— Я тебя не ненавижу.  
— Что? — Циско повернулся от своего рабочего стола и с удивлением посмотрел на Хартли.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу. Я ненавижу концепцию соулмейта.  
— Ещё скажи, что на самом деле любишь меня, — скептичный взгляд. Неловкая пауза. Искреннее удивление. — Ты шутишь, да?  
— Всё сложнее, чем ты думаешь. К тому же это не отменяет того факта, что я не хочу поддаваться соулмейт-зависимости. Я просто решил, что ты имеешь право знать. А теперь прости, но мне нужно вернуться к работе.

Даже по пути в свою лабораторию, Хартли всё ещё ощущал отголоски удивления Циско. И ещё одно, другое чувство. Любовь. Но не ту, что Циско излучал в первые секунды их знакомства. Эта любовь была другая, не такая восторженная и абстрактная — более нежная и личная. Чёрт.

* * *

 

Хартли уже выходил из СТАР Лабс, как Циско нагнал его. И удивительным было не то, что Циско попытался перехватить его, а что сумел дотерпеть до конца рабочего дня.

— Подожди. Слушай, нам...  
— Надо поговорить, и ты от меня просто так не отстанешь. В квартале отсюда есть неплохое кафе.  
— Хорошо.

Шли они молча. Циско хотел взять Хартли за руку, прикоснуться, но одного «не надо» было достаточно, чтобы он отказался от этой затеи.

Кафе было тихим, посетителей почти не было — сладкая парочка у столика рядом со входом, ещё один парень неподалёку от барной стойки и всё. То, что нужно для разговора «по душам».

— Хартли, если я тебе нравлюсь, то почему...  
— Я уже высказал своё отношение к соумейту и мои причины должны быть предельно ясны. Я не хочу быть в отношениях, которые продиктованы исключительно соулмейтом.  
— Но я же нравлюсь тебе! Ты сам это сказал, ну вроде как, — Циско действительно не понимал. Идиот.  
— Да. Ты мне нравишься. Но нравлюсь ли я тебе? Не как соулмейт, а как личность.

Циско собирался сказать что-то, но не стал. Он молчал. Хартли знал, что это значит. Это значит «нет».

— Вот видишь. Именно это я и имею ввиду.  
— Но, — Циско наконец оторвался от своих размышлений, — это только потому что ты не дал мне узнать тебя. Я понятия не имею, какой ты на самом деле.  
— Шах и мат, — Хартли слегка нервно улыбнулся, — ты действительно прав.  
— Слушай, я знаю, что ты не переносишь соулмейт и всё в этом духе, но раз я прав, то можешь дать мне шанс? Если я не влюблюсь в тебя по-настоящему — обещаю принять поражение и свалить из твоей жизни навсегда.

Хартли прикрыл глаза. Он может закончить это сейчас. Сказать «нет» и, скорее всего, Циско отстанет. Или сказать «да» и проиграть. Хотя, кого Хартли обманывает. Он уже проиграл.

— Две недели. Соулмейт-связь не успеет закрепиться до неразрывного состояния за это время, но его будет достаточно, чтобы ты определился со своими чувствами.  
— Сейчас мне кажется, что я уже определился. Спасибо.

Полнейший провал. Стопроцентный.


End file.
